Always
by Fanfics10
Summary: With no memories of the last year returning from the Enchanted Forest, Regina is left to figure out who cursed them and why they did it. When she meets a blue eyed stranger, there is a familiarity about him. As time passes by she makes a discovery that has a very heavy impact on her life. How can she deal with new revelations and the stranger who she keeps coming back to? OQ
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Firstly in my old story, Find You, I've had some reviews about the story **Beauty and the Beast **that is OQ styled since its been taken down. I did delete that story but only because I felt it needed a rewrite. However, I will be changing the plot if I do go back to it. As well, **Find You **sequel will come, I'm working on a plot for it, it'll probably be released when I'm nearly finished this story.

For now, this story will have no regular updates for the month of May and some of June, updates will be irregular for the next six weeks. However, I will set up a regular update for it which will be put on my profile. It'll most likely be once a week on Sundays before I update it to twice a week eventually. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this story:

_**About the Story:  
**_This story will mainly center around the Outlaw Queen ship and character Regina with some Snow Queen friendship, Regal Believer (possibly Outlaw Believer _Robin + Henry_) and canon ships will appear briefly.

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

Regina began to stir before her brown eyes fluttered open. She lay there for a few moments; her breathing was deep, with her mouth agape as her eyes looked about the room in confusion. This wasn't the Enchanted Forest, no; it was her bedroom in Storybrooke in her manor. Her mind felt hazy. She vividly remembered, painfully, Emma and Henry in the yellow bug slowly fading away into the distance before she turned to face the incoming purple cloud that soon engulfed them. Then everything went completely black.

Regina sat up slowly trying to comprehend what was happening. They definitely should have been taken to the Enchanted Forest, Regina was fully confident in her spell. And when they reached there, they should have never been able to return to Storybrooke and yet here she was. The barrier between the realms should have prevented their return even if they used magic beans.

She moved to pull back the curtain from her window and peered outside. The whole town was now in front of her in all of its glory. She could make out the outlines of a few people littered about the streets seeming to be walking around in a daze. Those she could spot seemed to be as perplexed as she felt, although she would never admit that.

Going downstairs, Regina saw everything was exactly how she left it before. The rooms were all neatly arranged and tidy with the exception of Henry having left some of his games on the coffee table in the living room. Regina moved to make a cup of coffee, hoping it'd be enough to wake her up so she could think clearly. She needed to get to the bottom of this before no doubt the people of this town, mainly Mary Margret and Charming, show up looking for answers.

It was only when she finally sat down after taking a few sips from her hot drink did she hear the doorbell followed by a loud knock- or more accurately, some banging. She rolled her eyes. There was probably a flash mob already assembled outside her door just waiting. As she made her way to the door, even as Regina gradually made her way to her door, there was more impatient banging.

"Regina," Mary Margret breathed out as soon as her eyes landed on her. Regina's mouth hung slightly opened as she took in the scene in front of her. There before her was the no good Charming and Mary Margret only a very pregnant looking Mary Margret. "We need to talk. Can we come in?" asked Mary Margret.

Regina didn't reply but simply opened the door wider using her hand to gesture them into her house bringing them into the living room. She knew there would be some questions.

"What the hell happened to us?" David demanded to know the minute he sat down. Regina couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at how predictable the man was.

"For once I do not know," Regina stated calmly despite the feeling of throwing a fireball at the man. After a brief silent moment, she asked: "what do you remember?" She hoped by collecting enough information she would be able to confidently piece together what happened even with her own suspicions. Especially seeing Mary Margret helped to confirm it.

"Emma and Henry just crossed the town line," said Mary Margret, her voice laced with panic and urgency. "Then it all went dark and the next thing we knew, we woke up in bed together. But clearly some time passed right?" Mary Margret asked, her eyes travelling down to the noticeable bump where he hands rested protectively around it.

Regina nodded her reply. "We should have returned to the Enchanted Forest with no way back to this world, not through a magic bean or portal. But judging by the pregnancy, you are seven months pregnant maybe eight. So at least that amount of time has passed."

"So we did return to the Enchanted Forest?" David questioned looking for clarification. At Regina's simple nod he continued. "Why do we not remember the missing time then?"

"My guess," Regina began, "is somebody over there decided to cast the Dark Curse. It is the only way we could have come back here," she stated. "They must have wiped the last year from our memories but the only question is why we have the memories of who we really are when they had enough power to manipulate us to think we're someone else. Exactly like your curse personas."

"So you didn't curse us?"

Regina didn't say a word but simply sent a glare the man's way. "No, I did not. If I did, believe me I wouldn't be sitting here without Henry."

"Well clearly something happened over there for the person want us all to come here and to wipe our memories of the last year," Mary Margret chimed in before her husband and Regina could carry out with their own conversation. "How do we get our memories of the last year back?"

"Isn't it obvious? We need to break this curse," Regina said exasperated at the woman's ignorance. "However, Rumplestiltskin used your true love and intertwined it into the curse I cast so it was breakable by the product of your love being Emma. We have to remember he _wanted _the last curse to be broken."

Regina eyed the pair carefully. Both their brows were furrowed as they were in deep thought, considering everything Regina just told him. There was no denying Regina felt she'd to spell out the answer if they didn't catch on. Then again, maybe they had and were only taking the time to process it.

"We need Emma," whispered Mary Margret. "She's the Savior."

"But she doesn't remember who we are, she could be miles away with Henry," said David, not noticing the way Regina flinched slightly at her son's name. "How do we fix this?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Regina said ruefully. "It may be problematic if we try to cross the town line and even if we could, there are many places in the Land Without Magic where Emma could be."

"So… now what do we do?" Mary Margret asked looking around at the two people with worry who didn't attempt to reply.

* * *

It was late at night when the yellow bug pulled up Main Street. The streets were deserted as everyone was now safe in their homes with many households retired to bed. Two young adults stepped out from the yellow contraception, a small conversation happening between the two, before the young blonde walked away leaving the man alone outside the car to watch a boy peacefully sleep blissfully unaware of what was in store for him… or _who _currently watched with interest from the clock tower, a full plan already formulating in her mind. The red haired witch let out a quiet laugh as she couldn't be happier at how easy it was to have her plan to fall into place so simply.

Her blue eyes wondered into the far distance where she could only just make out the outline of the blonde woman. Living in the town for the last few days had certainly been interesting. There'd been a town meeting called soon after everybody woke up in their beds with the same… lost feeling. They'd all spoken highly of a young woman who had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She'd been described as their savior who'd been powerful enough to break the first curse. The woman grinned. Her sister did cast a curse that she suspected nearly anyone could break it unlike her curse. Unlike her pathetic sister, she didn't have any weaknesses; it would be no problem to take care of the savior with nothing holding her back fully. That was the big difference between her sister and her. Regina adopted her son who was very fond of the woman who would undo everything. Regina couldn't fully kill her without being suspected by her son and losing him.

Zelena however wasn't as _weak _as her sister. Soon she could take away everything her sister held dear,

With one last look of the quiet town, she waved her hand around herself. The green smoke clouded her vision before she disappeared and the green cloud simply evaporated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So I've already written Chapter Three, which is longer, so it should be up fairly soon (within next few days) Enjoy:

Also, thank you to everyone for the response I've gotten so far. I really appreciate it!

* * *

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Regina looked up hearing the sound of Emma's voice. She stood up properly from her bent position seeing Emma enter the room, her expression serious. "An earthquake? Seriously?"

"I had to make a statement," said Regina before looking over Emma. "And you're fine," she added after a moment. Moving forward she asked, "So do you think they bought it?"

"Yeah, I think they did," Emma responded. Regina said a low "good" before Emma continued. "Nice work, now let's figure out who really cursed this town."

"How is Henry, in his new life?" Regina asked hesitantly some time later in the office as she continued to brew a potion in hopes get back her missing memories. Her thoughts had been centering on her son since the moment she saw him in Granny's diner earlier that day. It'd pained her to look at her son with all of her memories of him and yet he looked at her like a mere stranger. The memories she had of caring from all his life were still there in his head, only instead of her, it was Emma who did all of those things. Since then she done all she could to think about anything other than him and promised she wouldn't ask Emma anything. But in the end, her curiosity beat her to it.

Emma looked slightly taken back from the question before composing herself. There was some silence in the room while Emma thought about it with the exception of the sounds of clinking bottle or fizzing. "He's good, really good," Emma finally said meeting Regina's eyes. "He loves New York's pizza and is widely popular among his peers." Emma went on before pausing. "We both had a really good life there," she added as an afterthought more to herself then Regina.

Regina simply nodded. She could imagine the last year must have been hard on her without Henry despite not having a recollection of it. The pain now was overwhelming; she admitted she couldn't live life without him. She vaguely wondered how she managed to cope in the Enchanted Forest, it certainly most not have been easy.

"Why don't you come see him later today?" Emma suggested watching the mayor intently. "I can introduce you as an old friend like David and Mary Margret."

Regina snorted. "I don't think so," she said meeting Emma's surprised eyes at her reaction. "I can't handle being so near him knowing he is my son when he doesn't remember who _I _am." She explained, her eyes focused on what she was doing before her.

"But-" Emma began to protest before shutting her mouth altogether when Regina gave her a glare telling her to end the subject. "What do we do if this doesn't work?" Emma asked, moving on from the topic altogether.

"I have no idea," Regina said with a sigh afterwards. She took up the two vials with shaky hands, slowly pouring one of the solutions into the other. Setting the empty vial down on the table, she gave a little shake to the mixture watching it glow pink before settling down. "This is it," said Regina after a moment.

Emma instantly sat up straighter, staring at the potion. "Did it work?" Emma asked after watching Regina down the potion. With a swift turn, Regina flung the small vial at the wall watching it shatter. Emma cringed noticeably looking back at Regina who looked furious. "I'm guessing the potion didn't have any effects unless that wall did something to you," Emma said watching Regina bang the table with her palm in frustration.

"It should have worked!" Regina said in a half shout before calming down. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, mentally retracing through all the steps she did. "I followed the instructions exactly!"

"Are we able to try again?"

"No," responded Regina, "that was the last of the potion the one-handed pirate gave to you. We're going to need to try and figure out another way to get our memories back."

They stayed in silence for some time, the both of them trying to think of a plan in their heads.

"What if," Emma began to suggest standing up. "We were going about this the wrong way. We thought we should do in secret but maybe if we made the culprit _think _we're making a potion to return your memories and lure them in here. They wouldn't be able to resist trying to stop you and we can seal them in."

Regina nodded. "That could work. And I have the perfect person in mind to reveal this."

* * *

Emma and Regina sat in complete silence as they watched Leroy enter the diner later that day. With a small town like Storybrooke, the news would spread quickly surely falling on the ears of their culprit even if they weren't in the diner that moment. It wasn't long until Leroy emerged from the diner, discretely signalling it was done to them.

"Meet you here at five?" Emma asked as Regina moved to get out of the car.

"See you soon Miss Swan," she replied shutting the door vanishing in a puff of smoke so nobody would see her.

When the dark purple smoke at last dispersed, Regina found herself deep in the forest. Prior to the meeting at town hall, Emma with David decided as a step closer to finding who the mystery foe was, as a precaution should the potion not work, they all take turns to patrol the forest. For now, seeing Mary Margret's state, it'd be the three of them until the Charmings could recruit more people by no doubt doing what they do best- be their ordinary, _charming _selves.

Exhaling deeply, Regina began to aimlessly wonder around the woods listening intently with sharp eyes. Emma had offered to accompany her as a partner which Regina quickly declined. She didn't need another reminder of Henry having no remembrance of her while Emma did, although she should have suspected fate would be this cruel towards her.

It had been some time when the snap of a twig suddenly pulled her back to reality. Her eyes scanned the area intently; somebody was in the shadows watching her. She ignited a fireball in her hand ready to throw should anyone boldly dare to attack her. In a flash, an arrow zoomed past her hitting the trunk of tree just next her. She spun around, her eyes dangerous. "Show yourself," Regina shouted out into the woods as she narrowed her eyes waiting to spot any movement. She took a step forward and then another until she was right in front of the bushes where the arrow could have come from, yet nobody was there.

"Don't move," a masculine voice said from behind her. Regina gritted her teeth but still didn't dare to move. She knew any movement made to defend herself, even a simple spell to teleport herself away, would take more time then she had. Instead, she simply closed her hand extinguishing the fireball. "Slowly turn around," the voice commanded. When Regina turned, she came face to face with a young looking man with armed with a bow and arrow ready to fire. The man's blue eyes bore into her and she could tell he was sizing her up while trying to seem intimidating. "Who are you?" He asked after a moment.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke," she simply answered watching his brow furrow. "But I'm sure you'd be better acquainted with my other title. The Evil Queen." Regina couldn't stop the small smirk that sprawled across her face as the man's eyes widened a little. She could tell he was having an inner debate on whether to trust her or not.

"Regina," a familiar voice shouted out. Both Regina and the stranger turned to see Emma running up towards them with some worry etched on her face. "It's okay, Robin," Emma said turning to the man. "She's on our side." She stated watching in relief as Robin dropped his bow.

"I apologize milady," Robin said turning back to face Regina who was watching the man with a displeased look. "We have to be careful here in the forest should the person who cursed us come around." He explained stuffing the arrow back into quiver. As he formally introduced himself, Regina, who'd been eyeing the man intently, couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the tipped golden on the arrow which looked oddly familiar. "Is something wrong, milady?" Robin asked.

Regina quickly straightened up. "Of course not," she said. She moved towards Emma turning to face the man one last time. "Have-have we met before?" asked Regina, her eyes narrowed in confusion. There was something abnormal about the man as if… but that couldn't be, could it?

"I doubt I'd forget meeting you," he responded watching as Regina twirled around with Emma, glancing one last time at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews so far! Sorry for the late delay in this posting. I'll try to have another up this weekend or it'll be next Friday for sure.

To answer a _FionaMo _question, I decided for Robin and Emma to have met in their own time when they came to Storybrooke as I can imagine Snow and David trying to organize away to find newcomers and happen to recognize Robin so introduced them. Since Regina is working closely with Emma in the investigation, I can see a lot of Outlaw Queen investigating soon.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Regina swayed as she appeared in her living room late that night. With loss of balance, she involuntarily fell onto the couch that was nearby. She attempted to sit up properly but found the strength or energy was not present. Instead, she simply adjusted herself into a more comfortable situation allowing her to recount the day's events. The potion she attempted to brew was a failure, they didn't catch who cursed them as they somehow escaped even though she used blood magic containment and now there were flying monkeys in her town along with the Wicked Witch of the West who seemed to be the one who cursed them.

She had a pounding headache from the overwhelming information as well as from her magic that seemed to be completely drained. On top of it all, there was the annoying thief who was a complete mystery to her.

* * *

It felt strange when Regina entered her old chambers in her palace, almost foreign to her. After helping to assign everyone in the castle a room, Regina couldn't have been more pleased to be finished with that task so she could go to her own chambers to rest before the morning when they would gather some close associates and discuss the problem at hand, the Wicked Witch who claimed to be Regina's half-sister. That was something Regina had a hard time wrapping her head around and simultaneously, it made complete sense and didn't. Zelena was capable to get through her blood locks which was the only supporting evidence in Zelena's case but why didn't her mother ever say anything to her about it then?

She decided then as she crawled onto her bed she would use her remaining free time during the day to try and confirm if what Zelena said was true. She had yet to say anything to anyone so she would have to come up with an excuse should they try to assign her tasks. Knowing the Charmings, she already could already picture them asking her to begin looking up protection spells, healing potions and the list goes on. She wasn't too keen on the idea of being cooped up in the library along with the bookworm and whoever else got the task to do some research. With those last thoughts, Regina found herself easily drifting into sleep.

Morning had come too quickly for Regina. It wasn't long after she dressed when somebody came knocking on her door looking to come in.

"Oh, you're dressed," Snow said entering the large room wearing a cream gown with a long jacket over it. She gave Regina one of her usual bright smiles. "I thought I'd come and tell you we're all meeting for breakfast in the dining room if you'd like to join." Snow asked.

"I'm quite all right," Regina declined. "I think I'm going to just reacquaint myself before the meeting later." Of course that was not true but telling Snow would only lead her to press on some more.

"Are you sure?" asked Snow, who showed the signs of worry in her features. "I know you're suffering because Henry is gone but you shouldn't push us away when we want to help you."

Regina sent a glare to the woman who seemed to ignore it. "I assure you I'm quite all right," Regina said in a voice that ended the discussion. "I'll see you at the meeting," she said before storming out of the room. The anger that was there evaporated as a feeling of longing seemed too taken over.

* * *

Regina blinked rapidly her hand swiftly went to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight that shone through her windows. She turned onto her back before positioning herself so she was sitting as she looked around her living room. She must have fallen asleep when she was sprawled on the couch last night.

Sighing, she dragged herself up the stairs so she could change out of yesterday's clothes before breakfast. She needed to go to the office soon so she could see if the witch they now had to deal with left any trace of evidence they could use to benefit them in their hunt for her. Looking through her cupboards, she found no ingredients that were available to use with most being out of date. Looked like it was going to be Granny's for breakfast.

Regina ignored the looks she received as she entered the diner that morning. Despite Emma soon announcing her innocence to the town after the Wicked Witch got away, many people still were skeptical. They either looked on at her in fear or with some glares. Very few people fully believed she didn't cast the second curse.

"Ah, so we meet again?" Regina froze instantly recognizing that voice. She set down her morning coffee, spinning on the stool so she could face the outlaw. However, she hadn't expected to see him along with a little boy who had dark brown hair and eyes that looked like chocolate. He gave her a smile showing off his dimples. "This is my son, Roland," introduced Robin spotting where Regina's eyes had wondered off to. He bent down to Roland's level, quietly saying something into his ear that Regina could not make out.

"Hello Re-gina," he said cheerfully. Regina gave him her own smile, he seemed to have some trouble pronouncing her name but she didn't mind in the slightest.

"And hello to you," she replied. "It's very nice to meet you,"

Robin grinned at the exchange. "Would you like to join us for lunch, milady?" asked Robin once Regina turned her attention back onto him. He didn't miss how she seemed somewhat taken back. Regina bit down on her cheek as she mentally debated to accept the thief's invitation looking anywhere but at his kind eyes. Her eyes drifted down to little boy who looked at her expectantly.

"Please come, Gina!" He said with almost at a jump. Regina had no control over the smile that sprawled across her face then.

"Very well," she finally said grabbing her coffee cup as she walked with Robin and Roland to an empty booth. Roland had grabbed her free hand when they reached the booth pulling her onto his side. She grinned at the boy's kindness.

It was then she properly relaxed. The three sat together contently, eating their breakfast, an easy flow in the conversation that was especially helped along with Roland who seemed to be very charismatic. He went on to tell Regina, with a lot of eagerness about his home life in Sherwood Forest where he once lived. He talked happily about his father and some other men with one name Regina remembered as Little John. He seemed to get very excited when he found out Regina was a Queen and managed to come up with lots of questions to ask.

"Thank you for answering Roland's questions," Robin had said as they exited Granny's diner in tow an hour later. "Sometimes my boy can get a little carried away."

"It's fine really," Regina said with a small smile as she watched the young boy try to catch a butterfly a few feet away from them. "He really is a delight to be around, quite special" she added.

Robin nodded in agreement. "You were quite good with him today," Robin pointed out watching Regina intently. "You clearly have the touch of a mother," he said spotting the way Regina stiffened.

"I do," she said moving her gaze from Roland to Robin. "Thank you for today, but I really should be going," Regina said hastily and walked away. Robin watched Regina with curiosity until she rounded a corner. It'd been pleasantly surprising to enjoy the breakfast with her that morning.

* * *

Regina swiftly made her way through the corridors, thankfully not meeting anyone along the way; she supposed they were at breakfast already. She used her magic to open the blood locked room which revealed to be a crypt which was built when she believed her mother was dead. Exhaling sharply she went towards a chest on the opposite side of the room that contained majority of her mother's belongings. Regina pulled out several of her mother's gowns and spell books, flinging them anywhere. It was when she finally reached the end where a small piece of paper was tugged away inside one of the books. She hurriedly unfolded the piece of paper, her eyes skimming through the page.

She reached the end of the page, her questions were answered. She sat on the floor for some time, rereading the paper several times. She didn't know it was possible for her to feel this idiotic at all. In anger, she rolled the paper into a ball throwing it as far as she could. It bounced off the wall and rolled on the floor stopping when it was a few inches away from her. She glared daggers at it in that moment.

By the time Regina was returning to her quarters, people were already out from breakfast. She was already looking forward to when more permanent living quarters would be set up for these people so they could finally be out of her palace. It felt much more cramped with their presence.

She was glad nobody attempted to speak to her, they must've seen her scowl and thought best not to. Unfortunately, that was soon broken when she heard the annoying voice of the thief she encountered only yesterday night when he accompanied her into the palace.

"What do you want, _thief_?" Regina growled. However, the outlaw didn't seem fazed by her tone.

"We missed you at the meeting, milady," he said approaching her. Regina stared at the man, annoyed that he interrupted her journey for this. "I admit, I was a bit worried," he added in.

Regina scoffed. "Well clearly I'm fine so you can go tell Snow White and her annoying husband that," Regina spat already turning around.

"The prince and princess didn't send me," said Robin bringing Regina to a stop. She whirled around, her distrustful eyes looking the man over. "And something clearly _is _bothering you," Robin added taking a step forward acting as if she was a dangerous predator. "Why don't you accompany me on a ride?" The man suggested.

* * *

Regina let out a content sigh as she strolled with Henry near the pond. After meeting with the Charmings and the pirate earlier, she didn't hesitate to volunteer to care for Henry while the orders patrolled for the Wicked Witch. Walking with Henry she listened happily as he went onto talk about his life in New York although she couldn't deny the feeling of jealously at how close he and Emma seemed to have gotten over the last year.

Once Henry finished his ice-cream, and after she showed off some of Storybrooke, some of the places she knew he loved like his castle, they walked into Granny's for a bite to eat. They sat in one of the booths for hours talking about various different topics as they drank their hot chocolates. There was pure delight on every inch of Regina's features whilst she engaged with her son. The only thing that would have been able to make the day any better was if Henry knew the truth. It felt sort of strange for him to not bring up any of the fairy tales that he loved to talk about. Regina did bring up the subject trying to see what she thought of them but that topic came to a close nearly immediately.

It was only when Regina's phone rang did her smile falter. She glanced up at Henry who was ordering some of Granny's apple pie. Pressing answer, she brought up the phone to her ears. "Hello Miss Swan," Regina answered in an annoyed tone. "What can I help you with now?"

"_Is Henry there with you?"_

"No, he is up at the counter ordering from Granny's. What is it?"

"_It's David; he is gone after the Wicked Witch."_

"What?" Regina breathed out. "Okay, I'll walk Henry to Mary Margret's house and meet you."

Pressing end, Regina looked up to see Henry making his way over with a plate of apple pie. She gave him a weak smile as he slid back in. "Why don't we get that as take away," proposed Regina. "I just got a call and your mother said she'll come and collect you soon at Mary Margret's house. I'd rather have you there before she arrives."

In no time, they arrived at Mary Margret's house that Regina made sure to ring beforehand, making sure to exclude the part about David. Regina said her goodbyes to Henry and Mary Margret as well as the stranger apparently named Zelena before rushing away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Just to note in this chapter that Regina finding out about the lion's tattoo on Robin's arm hasn't happened yet for the purpose of the story._

_Also this will be regularly uploaded to once a week now. Then, I will make sure to bring it up to twice a week once I'm at least ten chapters ahead which won't be long now. So next update is Sunday._

* * *

**~ Chapter Four ~**

Over the course of the next few days, Regina found herself stuck in her spacious home that in a way felt very small. Not long after Regina went with Emma to find David, she suddenly felt unwell with headaches and experiencing some nausea. She tried to push her sickness aside, carrying on with her patrols until Mary Margret and Emma finally convinced her to take it easy. While Regina still tried to help, such as searching through the spell books in her private study for protection charms, there wasn't much she was capable of doing.

Mary Margret had taken up the routine of making sure to make a daily visit to Regina when she could to check up. It was clear as time went on with Regina seeming to not becoming any better that Mary Margret begun to let her concern slip more and more. After some convincing, she finally managed to persuade Regina to go and see Dr Whale.

So Regina soon found herself sitting restlessly on one of the couches in the hospital room as she waited with Mary Margret for the results of numerous tests Whale performed. She was beginning to feel agitated now at how long it was taking and Mary Margret trying to engage in conversation with her was not helpful at all. Somehow, the insufferable woman managed to have a new topic ready at each time as soon as Regina shut down the other attempts. Mary Margret succeeded in bringing in topics about mayor duties, the curse, even her soon to be born baby and how well Zelena, her mid wife, was doing with her.

"Ms Mills?" a nurse asked, fortunately bringing Mary Margret's ramblings about the weather to a close. "Dr Whale is ready to see you in his office," she said gesturing for the two to follow her.

Whale's office wasn't much. In fact it was quite small with files covering nearly every inch of his desk that was already cluttered enough. There was a narrow window bringing the only light in and many file cabinets around which could only be where more files on patients were stored. He looked up from the file he seemed to be reading once Mary Margret and Regina walked in.

"Ah, why don't you two take a seat?" He suggested pointing to the two chairs on the other side of his desk. "As you know, we took several tests in order for us to get a precise diagnosis of your condition and from the looks of it; your physical health is fine." Regina stared at the man for moment wondering how the man could reach this conclusion even with all of her symptoms. "The nausea and dizziness and so on are more due to your magic," he explained fully catching Regina's attention now. "Nothing serious but it seems you are overusing your magic and simple rest could do it."

Regina let out a laugh in that moment amused at how stupid this man seemed. "I haven't used any spells that would cause _that _much of a drain in my energy recently." Regina argued.

"Maybe none that you remember," Whale countered seeing the amused smile on Regina's face falter. "However, it has been sometime since we've all returned and you should have regained full strength, even with some spells in between," he muttered, showing minor worry. "We did test more on your physical health than anything else, if you'd like, we can continue these tests and focus on your magic abilities and the state it's in."

"Please," Mary Margret said before Regina could respond. Regina sent an annoyed expression towards the women who didn't seem thrown by it. "It'd be better to find out what is going on with Regina soon rather than later, especially with the Wicked Witch roaming."

"Very well," Whale nodded standing. "We'll make another appointment but in the meantime, do take some consideration before preforming any spells that require a large amount of energy. Lack of caution could lead to more serious problems."

* * *

Regina grinned widely in what felt an eternity. The horse galloped over the hills at lightning speed that the wind threatening to unravel her long hair that she tied back into a messy bun for the purpose of the ride. She didn't see the need for any proper, formal style when nobody would see her and it was just her and Robin.

She glanced behind her to see where Robin was at. She pulled on the reins gradually bringing the horse to a stop near a lake allowing Robin time to catch up who was far behind. She guided her horse to the water, sitting down on one of the large stones while patiently waiting.

"You're an impressive rider, milady," Robin noted dismounting his own steed. "Did you ride before?"

"A lot," Regina remembered fondly, memories flooding back to all her lessons with Daniel. "I had quite a passion for it in my younger years before I married," she mentioned, some bitter laced in her voice.

Robin nodded a response, taking a seat next to her. He pulled out a flask that was Regina presumed was filled with water, offering it to her. She politely shook her head, her attention drifting to the water where the sun's rays reflected in it. Her thoughts seemed to take her back to her early life when she would often spend her time near the water on sunny days away from her mother. There was something peaceful and calming about it, to sit there with the sun shining down on her.

"You're quite different when you ride," said Robin snapping Regina's attention back to him. "You're more… free not so much regal."

"Do you know how many people would dare to say that to me?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing at the man who simply shrugged, taking another swig from the flask. Although she admitted, that was something refreshing. While Snow certainly didn't hesitate to share her opinions on Regina which often annoyed her, it was different from this man.

* * *

It seemed everybody in the town of Storybrooke showed up to Granny's on that mournful day. Regina sat by the counter, her brown eyes often seeking out her son among the crowd. She was well aware Emma told him about Neal, his father, and his death that happened very recently. It was worse than anything to sit there, not being able to comfort her son as a mother should but only able to formally give her condolences that meant basically nothing to him from a stranger.

"You seem quite preoccupied," a voice said. Regina's eyes darted back to the man in front of her who was offering her a drink. While usually she'd usually refuse, she instead today happily accepted, gulping it down. Regina's eyes once again found themselves focused on a heartbroken Henry who sat with Emma, his hot chocolate untouched. Robin, who couldn't help but wonder where Regina's attention was at, followed her eyes to the young boy. "Forgive me if I'm prying, but… is it correct to assume that is your son?" asked Robin with some hesitation and uncertainty.

Regina turned back to the man who seemed to be watching her closely. She swallowed a lump in her throat she hadn't realized was there. She was beginning to regret she ever shared anything with this man. "He is," she nodded. "His name is Henry."

"I haven't seen him with you since we have been here."

Regina could feel some tears beginning to build up. She tried to subtly wipe them away but judging by Robin's look, it must have not been that subtle. "Before our return to the Enchanted Forest, I needed to give him new memories which ultimately wiped any existence of me in his mind."

Regina regarded the man carefully. He was nothing special, a simple ordinary man from the Enchanted Forest who was a famous outlaw that enjoyed stealing. And still, she found herself easily talking to him. There seemed to be some unspoken communication between them because somehow she knew what they said wouldn't be repeated, despite how he attempted to kill her when she first met him for her first impression.

Even now, she confided in him with personal information and he didn't seem to look down with pity or even satisfaction (as most people would have at her unhappiness). There was only an unreadable expression. What about his man made her so open around him?

Robin opened his mouth when he was suddenly cut off by the sound of a door swinging open. Everybody's eyes immediately went to the source, a tension settling in the diner very quickly. Most people seemed to have taken a fighting stance even with no weapons lying around. The red haired women who they'd come to know as Zelena or the Wicked Witch had an amused expression, a laugh escaping from her as she eyed the diner.

"Oh sorry," she said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Did I miss the service? I mean it is awfully rude of me. Especially since I'm the one who _killed _him," -she said the last part in a low voice more to Emma seemingly trying to taunt her- "it certainly looks as though he was beloved." She flashed grin, her dangerous eyes scanning the crowd until the came to a stop on Regina. She cast a wicked grin then and everybody seemed to look where her eyes were at.

"What do you want?" David's voice rang out.

"I simply only wanted to pay a visit to my little sister," Zelena said innocently.

"And who would that be?" questioned Regina.

"Wow… Cora seriously never told you, and I thought before you were only acting," said Zelena - casually referring back to the Enchanted Forest - breaking out into an entertained laugh. "You and _I_ are sisters," she announced ignoring the few gasps and bewildered looks she got.

Regina froze. She successfully kept a neutral mask in front of the crowd who's shocked and skeptical eyes were focused on her. Regina didn't say anything but pursed her lips and adjusted herself to be somewhat taller for an intimidating effect. While she perfected the illusion of looking calm and more importantly in control of what was happening, that was certainly not what she felt. Truthfully she wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

"I hate to break it to you," began Regina, "but I'm an _only child_. You, I'm afraid, have the wrong person."

Zelena grinned at that even more. "You always seem to be in denial, don't you?" Zelena asked, ignoring the questioning look Regina briefly allowed her to see. "Cora _lied _to you. She abandoned me when I was a baby while you happily got to live out a fairy tale. In the end, it really came down to the luck of the draw."

"If you think the life I lived with Cora as a mother was a walk in the park… then you are sorely mistaken." Regina hissed, momentarily forgetting the group of people who were watching the exchange warily. As she stepped back from her sister, it was then she realized the watching eyes who seemed confused by her small reveal, everyone but Mary Margret. Like Zelena, they all must have presumed she experienced a life full of love and well... everything. Only Mary Margret was her confidant in the matter. Despite it all, Mary Margret did keep the secret between them.

"Whatever," Zelena replied in a bored tone, clearly not believing her.

"What do you want?"

"An interesting question at last," Zelena said giddily. "I want to take everything away from you," she said through her gritted teeth leaning closer into Regina. "Come to Main Street as eight tonight," -she turned to the crowd who flinched slightly at her menacing look- "and I want everyone here to be there. And do trust me sis when I say, you don't want to leave me hanging."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So now I'm beginning to divert from the show's story line and begin to really dive into my own plot, not that I won't have some similar scenes from the show but not so much for this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Regina didn't waste a second when Zelena disappeared to make an escape out of the diner, fully set on going anywhere that wasn't near the people of Storybrooke with their piercing gazes.

Regina couldn't bother to properly watch where she was heading. By the time her full attention came back to reality, she found herself deep in the forests in a clearing which she realized soon that it was where she first met Robin who'd pointed an arrow at her. She shook her head to rid of that memory, briefly entertaining the question of how the man always seems to come to mind frequently. While usually Regina would be distrustful of the information that Zelena revealed, she couldn't help but feel some that the conversation had taken place before though this _very; very _faint memory -if that was what it was- could be simply her mind playing tricks. Either way, she couldn't bring herself to care in the slightest. Her mind needed to be focused on what the Wicked Witch wanted, apart from the obvious of her feeling despair.

If they could find Gold again, things would certainly be much easier. Being under the witch captivity, he'd surely be more clued in on the whole bigger picture. Not to mention his mind worked just as cunningly as hers. She pondered on those thoughts for a few moments until she heard familiar voice of young child.

She sat up straighter on the log, her eyes searching the dense trees as she attempted to spot the child whose laughter could be heard. It didn't take long to find him with his growing laughter. "Gina!" Roland exclaimed as he appeared out of some bushes, acknowledging her almost instantly.

Regina smiled at the young boy, gesturing him over. Her preoccupation on the witch vanished. "What are you doing out here from the camp, Roland?" she asked gently, once the boy settled himself on her laps.

"Little John and I were playing hide and seek!" He happily explained. "And I was hiding."

Regina sighed knowingly. "Roland, you know you must not stray from the camp too far. I'm sure Little John is worried, especially your father."

"Oh," the boy said, his eyes looking down on the floor.

Regina gave him a small smile. "Come on, why don't you show me where the camp is so we can take you back. I can explain it to your father," Regina suggested, watching as Roland gave her enthusiastic nod grabbing her hand to guide her.

It was a short trek from the clearing back to the camp. When they arrived, Robin immediately spotted them running over to them with Little John tailing him. "Roland!" he said in relief as he bent down, embracing the boy. After a few moments he pulled away looking at his son's eyes with a stern expression. "You can't leave the camp, Roland. It's not safe anymore in this unknown environment."

"I'm sorry papa," the boy said sincerely. "But Gina found me and brought me back! She told me no more running off."

"Yes, well Regina is quite right," Robin said sparing a glance at the woman who watched the interaction with a soft expression, unusual to see from the mayor. "Why don't you and Little John go help some of the other men getting sticks for the fire, we can talk later." Roland nodded obediently, going off with Little John with no complaint. Robin stood, waiting for his son to be out of ear shot before turning around to Regina.

"Thank you for bringing Roland back," said Robin. "Recently being here in Storybrooke as increased his curiosity a lot more so compared to the Enchanted Forest. We'll have to keep a closer eye on him."

"Its fine, I'm just relieved he stumbled upon me rather than Zelena. At least he's safe."

Robin nodded his agreement, partially looking back at his camp. "How are you doing about…"

Regina caught on soon, knowing why he trailed off. She shrugged ever so slightly, not caring it wasn't her usual posture. "I need to ask you a favour," she began somewhat hesitantly. "Can-can you hide this, at least until the fight is over," she asked producing a small pouch.

Robin gave her a perplexed look but nevertheless took it, examining it for a second. "It contains my heart," Regina said, answering his unspoken question. "From what Zelena said earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to crush my heart."

"It safe with me, milady," vowed Robin.

Regina gave a slight shake of her head, turning around stopping. She spun around once again to see Robin still watching her. "Thank you," she whispered before making a haste exit.

* * *

Regina sat at her vanity brushing her long hair that she was no longer acquainted to being more familiar to having spent thirty years with short hair. In that moment she couldn't deny she was quite tempted to cut it all off. As her mind was distracted with those thoughts, she heard a knock on the door.

Stiffening into a regal pose, she set aside her brush. "Come in," she instructed watching through the mirror as the door opened slightly before Robin stuck his head in.

"I apologize for disturbing you milady, but we are about to meet in the great hall in a few moments time."

"I'll be there soon," Regina deadpanned, her eyes darting down to her fidgeting hands. She groaned inaudibly seeing her hands fidget which was a habit she could never properly escape when she was nervous. Regina had spoken to Snow and her Charming husband earlier that morning finally revealing her new information on Zelena which was why they wanted to convene to reveal what they knew and plan some strategies. No doubt she'd be dealing with the judgement of the dwarves and some other associates who'd be present for the meet. Despite showing only annoyance, it still hurt when she they saw her for the Evil Queen when she was trying to change for Henry. If they ever reunited, she didn't want him to know that she'd crumpled and reverted back to her old ways. He was the only reason she tried to be better, she couldn't afford to lose him again if they were ever in the same realm.

She got to her feet, smoothing at her black dress when she locked eyes with the blue eyed thief who still stood half way in her room. "And what are you still doing here?" She barked out. Even with their… pleasant… afternoon yesterday, Regina wouldn't change her attitude towards the man.

Once again, he never seemed to pay care to the harshness in her voice -which was evident by the way he lightly chuckled-. "I thought I could accompany you down."

"I don't need an escort," she bitterly said, memories of earlier life that included Leopold resurfacing. "I can make my own way there." Her tone much harsher then she intended.

"I don't doubt you can," said Robin in a calm voice fully stepping into the large room. "I meant no offensive but simply wished to walk together and possibly talk."

At that, Regina's defensive posture visibly eased. Keeping her expression void of emotion, she met Robin at the door, together making their way down to the meeting.

* * *

Regina ignored the watchful looks of the crowd as she made her way to the center of the circle that the people had formed. Zelena grinned, holding the dagger up to prevent the Dark One from using his powerful magic in any way.

"Well, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

Regina scoffed at her sister. "And miss the chance of confronting you? Why would I do that?"

"Maybe because you know you won't last," her sister baited. Regina growled lowly, staring at her sister. "I mean, not that you can remember, but we did have a confrontation in the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, it obviously didn't work out well for you, otherwise I wouldn't be here," Regina smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Zelena said simply, shrugging. "But I have caught whispers of you failing magic, your weakened state." She revealed relishing in the shock passing over Regina's features while ignoring the murmur broken out in the gathered group of people.

"You heard wrong," Regina stated shooting her hand up watching as a blast of her magic caught Zelena off guard causing her to go tumbling to the ground. The night suddenly fell into a tense silence as everyone eyed the two sisters wearily.

Zelena was up sending her own blast of magic that caught Regina by her neck. Regina struggled, dying to take a gasp of air as her hands were around tightening neck while helplessly watching Zelena make dangerous movements closer till she finally released her. Regina collapsed onto the concrete, gasping heavily, her hands rubbing her neck.

"Those great, _terrifying _tales of the invincible Evil Queen who showed mercy are completely just that… stories that aren't fully true." Zelena hissed bending over Regina. "I don't understand why our mother would keep someone as weak as you or why the Dark One would in his right mind choose somebody as pathetic as you to cast the curse."

"So that's why you are hell bent on revenge," Regina sarcastically commented as her coughing ceased. "You're _jealous._" She said with heavy emphasis in a bored tone.

Zelena's face scrunched up into hate in an instant flinging her hand so Regina was flying in the air, crashing onto the ground. Zelena was quick to close in but Regina was faster, managing to send a spell, a poor attempt, but nevertheless a spell to Zelena who blocked it with a wave of her hand.

"I think it's time for you and I to have a little chat in private, _sister_," Zelena whispered smoke surrounded them.

Once the smoke cleared, Regina realized they were in the forest but without the residents of the town or Rumplestiltskin himself even with the dagger tightly clutched in Zelena's hand.

Before Regina had time to react, another spell hit her causing severe pain to run through her leaving her in a weakened state that she felt she might fade into unconsciousness… never mind being able to defend herself against her sister. Zelena was now crouching over her, her cold eyes holding no sympathy but only hatred. Regina grimaced feeling Zelena's hand go through her chest as she searched for her heart before ripping it back out.

"NO!" She shouted in anger, her eyes wide with anger. "Where is it?"

"If one thing our mother taught me well to do, it was to never bring a heart to a witch fight," Regina spat out, barely.

"This isn't over," Zelena growled holding her hand out so a broom appeared which she hopped onto, disappearing into the night.

Regina let out a deep sigh of relief lying onto the soil with no strength left to stand. She had a feeling that wasn't even the extent of what Zelena could do which meant they were heading for deep trouble for when round two happened.

She heaved out some more coughs, her vision beginning to blacken despite trying to fight of the darkness. Her body was relaxing more with every second as the darkness became bigger. Even her senses weren't functioning anymore with every passing second. She could just make out a blur of a figure and some sound as they bent over her in her disoriented state until it all went black.

* * *

"With recent developments on the fight against our new foe," Charming began, eyeing Regina as he said so, "it'd be best to start shifts of patrol... and not on your own."

Regina sighed not really listening to the man's rambling about how dangerous their foe was. They were very capable of concluding that for themselves... well most of them. The meeting had already been going on for well past an hour and her attention was wavering. So far it was just a recount of the information they knew and right now, she was on the verge of just using her magic to shut the man up or better yet using teleportation on herself to get far away from him.

"And then we'll have Robin and Regina as a pair to patrol in the afternoons," David concluded bringing an immediate close to Regina's fantasy of vanishing from the room and instead getting her full attention. He was looking at the pair who sat opposite to each other around the circle table but didn't seem to notice her reaction. Regina cast a small glance in the thief direction who didn't seem bothered at all. "And the dwarves can take it upon themselves to pair up and fill up the remaining shifts. Belle, Neal will you two be able to spend time doing searching any formation in the library?"

"Of course," they said in sync.

"Perfect," he turned to Regina who glared at him. "Regina, since you have... closer ties... to this foe, you'd be the one she'll be intent on attacking. I need to you to remain by Robin and his Merry Men during patrol and if possible can you help Belle and Neal with research so we know your whereabouts."

"Don't worry, the Merry Men and I will make sure she's safe," Robin interjected knowing Regina was about to argue having saw her mouth open to protest.

"You all realize I have magic! _They _don't possess any magical ability making me more able to defend myself," Regina argued but they fell on deaf ears as David chose to ignore her protests and end the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here it is, Chapter Six. Not one hundred percent completely satisfied with the chapter, maybe the lack of detail. I refer back to and expand on certain scenes through flashbacks if/when they become relevant so there will be a lot more Outlaw Queen on this.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Regina stirred one early morning, her brown eyes fluttering open to harsh brightness of the sun that reflected its rays through. She lay there puzzled, staring up at the green fabric above her. She could feel she was on a cot from how uncomfortable the mattress - if that's what you could even call it - felt. There was pillow under her and a blanket on her that somebody must have placed. The green fabric pulled to two sides as a open doorway. Then it dawned on her… she was in a tent and the only people she was aware of who had tents around was the group of Merry Men led by the outlaw… Robin Hood.

She bolted upwards ignoring the sharp pains she felt running through her body. The tent was quite spacious then she would have expected. The cot she was on was positioned in the back of the tent right in the center with very little items around mostly being supplies that she concluded were medical. She furrowed her brow in confusion, why would she be here in Robin's camp.

Zelena. The headache hit her precisely when the memory of fighting Zelena came to mind. Zelena had caused her to black out seconds before she was found by someone who she presumed must have been Robin if she was here.

She looked around the tent awkwardly. Was she meant to stay or go out and find somebody? She didn't really feel like searching for the thief with the prying eyes of the Merry Men who would see her in such a vulnerable state, not that they haven't if she was at the camp. Before she could dwell on it any longer, she heard movements outside the tent, making out some shadows approaching.

"Ah, milady you're awake," said Robin entering the tent with a smile, his eyes twinkling. Regina opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut when she saw Whale come in. "I spoke with Snow- Mary Margret," Robin began to explain, "When I found you. She'd been quite worried when you disappeared with Zelena and so offered to get Whale to check on you."

"I took up the liberty of checking in every day for the few days you've been out," Whale said joining the conversation looking through some of the medical supplies. "After you coming to me with those symptoms earlier this week and then an accident like this, I felt it would be better to see you. Now, all I need is to do a brief examination and I'll be on my way."

Regina didn't hide the displeased look but didn't attempt to argue. If she'd been out for a few days, the sleep didn't do her any good, she still felt extremely tired. Just as Whale said, the check-up was short-lived.

"Alright Ms Mills, I think it's best for some bed rest for a couple of days until you feel well again. You need time for your body and magic to regenerate and even after, I need you to take it easy. If it wasn't for some healing properties in the potions we gave to you, I assure you, you wouldn't be feeling this great right now. Well as great as you can feel," he added seeing the look of disbelief cross Regina. "Good day." And turning to Robin who waited patiently on one side of the tent, he whispered: "Make sure she takes it easy. Ms Mills may sometimes be… defiant."

Robin simply nodded sparing a look at Regina who watched their exchange suspiciously not being able to hear what they said. "Of course but from a strong character like her, I wouldn't expect anything else." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Regina couldn't have been more displeased when her time came to patrol with Robin and his sidekicks. While she certainly didn't like it, she did spend most of her hours in the day huddled up in the library; _however _it was purely so she could gather information on the witch and be on top of it all. There was no other reason why she'd volunteer to help out the heroes such as the bookworm. At least that was what she kept telling herself. And even through the day, when her mind occasionally began to wonder to this moment she was dreading, she snapped her attention back to the books that was sprawled out in front of her on the table, choosing not to think about it.

Entering the courtyard once she dressed in the appropriate clothes that would allow flexibility and comfort but still look regal enough for her taste, she was slightly relieved to see nobody else had arrived giving her some time alone, something she'd craved all day. It no longer seemed she could walk down her own corridors in the palace without somebody coming up to her with an 'urgent' message or even just Snow stopping her for a small chat about how she was doing being back.

It wasn't very long until Robin approached from the distance guiding two horses. She raised her eyebrows, smirking, noticing how he seemed to be alone without his desperate followers trailing him. She met him half way, taking the horse's reins, stroking it contently, accidentally allowing a smile to surface. It was when Robin cleared his throat did she notice him having already mounted his horse, nearly forgetting his presence altogether. Gathering composure quickly, she pulled herself onto the saddle of the beautiful black horse.

"Where are your men?" Regina casually asked a short time into the patrol having presumed they join by now.

"Well Roland was quite restless tonight and fearful about being alone. He is quite an intelligent child, he senses some danger around. The flying monkey incident hasn't helped much when we tried to ease his concerns. I thought best the men stayed so Roland has some familiarity of home around him."

Regina hummed a response. It'd been a while since she saw the little boy wondering her palace. At the beginning, she often saw him with his father from her window out and about in the castle garden playing games or he'd be sitting at the very few meals Regina attended. But with unplanned meetings that were long lasting coming up almost every second day or trying to do her own personal research with some books she kept in her chambers, there wasn't much time that was just hers.

Robin seemed to have noticed her lack of presence during the days too when he spoke: "I haven't seen much of you, other than meetings of course. Is everything alright milady?"

From the corner of Regina's eyes, she could just see Robin looking at her with some concern showing through his features.

"Of course," Regina said in a neutral tone with a small roll with her eyes. "Unlike you and the others, I do try to spend some time learning about our new enemy who has been very quiet recently. I was mentored by the Dark One; I know when a villain seems to have vanished, it can only mean she is plotting something horrible while luring us into a false sense of security."

Robin remained silent for a few moments as he thought about it. "We'll be prepared when she does finally decide to make an appearance," he said with certainty. "Have you learnt much about her?"

"Unfortunately there isn't much to go on," said Regina with annoyance. "Not much is known about Oz. However, I do know that there are very few who've encountered her and lived to write about it. And she doesn't take lightly to losing."

It was then when they heard a bang fill the night. Simultaneously, they turned their steeds to face back to the palace that was now ablaze with flying monkeys screeching. With adrenaline rushing through them, they rode back to the castle, urging their steeds to go faster. This could only be the work of the Wicked Witch.

* * *

Robin was strict to follow Dr Whale's orders over the few days. He never allowed Regina off the uncomfortable bed and always brought food and water to her much to her displeasure. Regina couldn't have felt any better after Dr Whale said she could get back to her daily activities, gradually at least, after her final assessment.

Once Regina entered her house, she immediately went to take a long desired bath using strong scents on her to hopefully get rid of the forest stench that she surely smelled like. Regina was about to enter her home office for much needed work to catch up on when the doorbell rang. She groaned answering the door to see none other than the Charmings there who all seemed to leave out a breath seeing her.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margret asked already scanning over Regina's visible skin for any marks. "We were so worried when Zelena and you vanished. Then Gold was gone not long afterwards. It was only when we met Robin looking for help, we found out what happened in the forest."

"Well as you can clearly see with your own eyes, I'm fine." Regina said, showing irritation in her features. She couldn't deny there was some happiness in her to know she was cared enough about, at least by Mary Margret, for her to have been worried about her sudden departure. "Is there anything else?" She impatiently questioned noticing while she was in perfect health, their worried faces didn't disappear.

"We didn't tell Robin because we knew he'd only tell you and you wouldn't get the rest you needed, especially after what happened with Zelena," Mary Margret began. Regina eyed the two adults carefully, taking particular attention to their defensive, stiff stance. David had pulled Mary Margret impossibly closer to him, his arm wrapped reassuringly -or protectively?- around her and the baby bump while his wife fidgeted nervously with loose clothing. "We made sure to keep your whereabouts a secret from Zelena. When she couldn't find your heart… or you… she gave new orders to Gold. Henry… he was with Killian sailing when Gold came," she paused, watching as Regina's irritated expression melted away and turned into a worried one. Her brown eyes looked so frightened, Mary Margret could never recall a time when they looked so worried. Yet, her brown orbs still shone with some anger for Regina knew what was coming. "Henry was hit with a spell. Emma tried using her healing magic on him but it didn't work, maybe because she was out of practice and still getting used to it all. Dr Whale has him under his care but... there hasn't been improvement."

Regina could feel her breathing become shallow. She clenched her fists, briefly looking around the room for anything within her reach. Spotting a small knight statue, she picked it up flinging it across the room with so much force that it hit the wall damaging the layer of paint on it. She looked back to the Charmings with a visible Mary Margret wincing.

"I need to see him and I don't _care _if he doesn't remember me." She said detrimentally, expecting some protest.

"Of course," Mary Margret nodded, relief laced throughout her tone. She clearly hadn't been prepared Regina to take it lightly as she did which was considering the rage that Mary Margret knew that was surely pulsing in Regina's veins. "Do you… do you have any plan for how to defeat Zelena?" She asked a moment later, somewhat timidly.

In a second Mary Margret instantly regretted her question. Regina's eyes seemed to darken, to the point of almost how dark and evil looking they were when she was the Evil Queen. "I'm going to murder witch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **So, in my progress of writing this story I realized I'm beginning to near the end as this is the halfway mark. Chapters do tend to get longer as the story progresses to make up for the low amount of chapters.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

Regina rushed through the hospital corridors, frantically looking for her son, ignoring the irritated faces of nurses as she did so. Henry was the only thing that mattered at that moment, her sole focus was him. Regina was only faintly aware of the protests of David shouting from behind, begging her to stop as he helped a struggling, heavy pregnant Mary Margret try to keep up with her. However, she didn't stop running until she reached the room, skidding to a stop.

Through the window, she could make out the unconscious body of her son, lying limb. Emma was unsurprisingly at his side; her eyes fixed on the floor in great concentration that she didn't even here Regina enter. Regina's eyes looked helplessly at her son, his pale complexion and blank face foreign to her. Rage again threatens to bubble up and it took all her will power to not just disappear and go on a futile hunt that would probably kill her in the process. For now, she needed to be here with Henry.

"How is he?" Regina asked, speaking softly above a whisper. Even her voice sounded hoarse.

Emma looked up in alarm relaxing when she spotted Regina. She glanced at Henry sadly, shaking her head. "Not great," she ruefully said. "Whale gave him used healing potions he had in store on him but there's been no improvement. I swear I will kill Zelena for what she did to him," growled Emma.

"Get in line," Regina inaudibly muttered going unheard by Emma. She took tentative steps toward the bed coming to a stop right across from Emma who returned to watching the ground. A shaky hand uncharacteristically raised landing on Henry's cold forehead that almost even made her flinch. A long sigh escaped from her, her fingers running through Henry's hair that brought happiness for her to touch again.

A knock on the door some minutes later soon announced David's presence along with his wife. "I have to go and begin my shift of patrol, will you be okay?"

"No, I'm going with you," Emma said defiantly getting to her feet. There was a look of objection appearing on David's face, but Emma was quick. "We have a better chance of finding Zelena if I go too, not to mention I want her found as soon as possible."

David exhaled sharply, clearly debating mentally if this was going to be too personal for Emma but in the end, he reluctantly nodded his head. "Let's go."

Regina found her alone with Henry in the hospital room for majority of the day after. Belle had come by offering her comforts to Regina, while also informing her she was currently looking up different books to learn the spell that Gold used but stated she would need to talk to Gold if she had any chances of succeeding. Hospital staff came and went frequently to check Henry's vitals which were stable.

Mary Margret invited herself making small attempts with Regina in conversation before falling into complete silence. Eventually she did leave, much to relief of Regina who wanted to be alone with her son, but didn't go without her usual hope speech.

* * *

Zelena cackled happily entering the farmhouse she made her home. After she left Regina unconscious in the forest to unfortunately be found by the annoying thief, she took up the opportunity of Regina being in a weak state and thus rendered useless to get some much needed leverage. She'd flicked through her spell books unique to Oz in high hopes of finding a spell that would give her the upper hand, which she did. Using the Dark One's dagger, she easily controlled the man to visit his grandson casting the spell on him. She was ecstatic when he came back announcing the deed was done.

Now, she fell to the couch almost dreamingly, one hand holding a glass of wine in victory of her plan coming together and the other clenched around the small vile which was the only antidote to Henry's condition, not that she cared if he lived or died. Though, if he did, her revenge would be that much better on Regina.

Unfortunately for those pesky heroes, they wouldn't be able to save their precious golden child with a true love's kiss as they'd done with each other. Her spell, while it did render Henry unconscious until he was given her antidote, he would still be well aware of what was going on. So when he did wake up, there would a lot of explaining that would hopefully occupy majority of Emma's attention. She still needed to get her time travel spell so she could go back to a moment in history and persuade Rumplestiltskin in choosing her to cast the Dark Curse. Then, she really would make Regina's live a living hell.

It wouldn't be long now. She only needed to wait for Regina to be alone and present her deal to her. No doubt Regina's love for her child was unconditional so she would achieve her heart. Then, it all came down to waiting for the little Charming to arrive. And she didn't need to worry about any of the heroes when it came to casting the spell. While they would no doubt try to save their precious child and stop her, they had no magic but Emma and Regina. Gold would be able for Emma. She practically had an army of flying monkeys which been built up until recently when they learnt the truth of the town line, they'd deal with the likes of David. It was really only Regina left. But Regina remembered nothing of what occurred in the Enchanted Forest, especially not that small incident which occurred before the curse was cast. That gave Zelena the ultimate advantage.

* * *

Both Robin and Regina jumped off their horses before they even came to a halt. The palace was completely ablaze now and many people had already begun to evacuate from the courtyard. The pair pushed through the crowd, squeezing through any gaps they could possibly. "Do you see Roland?" Robin asked in a panic-stricken voice as his eyes frantically skimmed through the crowd again.

"No," Regina said, her eyes looking back at the palace. She didn't want to think of the idea Roland being trapped around flames. "Do-do you think he's still in there?" She asked reluctantly. The colour immediately drained from Robin's face at those words as his eyes darted to the burning palace that no longer looked as magnificent like it once did.

"I have to get him," he said already making a step forward before Regina stepped in.

"Stop," she commanded not missing the anger and betrayal flash through Robin's face at her intervention. "You can't go in there in hastily when he may not even be in there."

"And maybe he is!" Robin countered, already trying to make another move forward.

Regina didn't flinch at his harsh tone, she simply kept her stance and held him back with every ounce she had. "Help the people get out," she ordered. "I have magic; I can go in and track him if he is in there. There is no point in you possibly getting killed leaving him an orphan. All I need you to do is give me something of his."

Robin seemed to instantly relax, unwillingly, as he cast one more glance at the building. "You promise me, you'll both be safe?" Regina allowed a small smile, nodding her head. "Fine." He pulled out a ragged blanket, stuffing it into her hands. And with that, he whirled around helping some injured people who'd only emerged from the entrance.

Regina sighed, clutching the blanket tightly. She would need to first get to her chambers where she knew there were some spare potions to track the little boy. Using some of her magic, she cast an invisible protective bubble that would allow her to be immune to the smoke and flames for a few minutes, enough time to get to her quarters. With that in place, she darted into the building dashing down corridors and stairs.

Her room was up in flames. The wooden furniture and four poster bed were practically burnt ash at that stage. Ignoring her surroundings, she moved to her closet that was protective with barrier spell, at least for a little while. She could feel the strong energy from the fire; they were spelled there meaning it was more likely Zelena who set a light the castle. It wouldn't be very long until the magic flames did destroy all of her protection charms in her bedroom. Her hand burned when she pulled open the door causing her to be more aware that her spell was wearing off. She needed to be faster. She yanked the loose board in her closet to reveal a small box with beautiful designs engraved. Above was a small pointing needle which was where she pricked her finger, her blood travelling into the lock. The sound of a click filled the room. Regina pushed open the lid to see the box contents of tiny vials. Her finger hovered over the vials as she searched for the one needed.

Spotting it at last, she practically threw her potion box on the ground, not caring when the sound of breaking glass could be heard. Regina pulled the cork off, dunking the liquid onto the blanket that soon began to rise of her laps. Picking herself up, she ran after the blanket guiding her all over her palace. Even through the thick smoke, Regina could make out the outline of scattered bodies that didn't make it. They must've been caught off guard or weren't able to find a way out. She only hoped most people at least made it out alive.

**LINE**

Once Emma and David returned hours later after finding nothing, they'd both sided together telling her she needed to go home and reminded her she needed rest, especially if she were to encounter the Wicked Witch again and have the need to defend herself.

So now she slowly made her way home. It was dark out, with very little people still out. The air was fresh and crisp, the wind blowing a cold breeze over them. Despite how refreshing the cold air was, it didn't compare to the lovely warmth that filled Regina when she entered her home. When Regina caught on to the warm air, a fireball was lit in her palm whilst she begun to make quiet movements until she reached her living room where a figure sat on the couch in front of the dancing fire.

"Oh sis, glad to see you've made a recovery!" Zelena greeted catching sight of her sister hovering in the open doorway. "Come in and relax why don't you? I'm sure that is what that doctor told you," she said, a taunting tone mixed in with her sickly sweet voice, pointing to the chair nearby. "This is really a lovely house you've got," mentioned Zelena when Regina settled into the chair.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here?"

Zelena laughed clearly becoming entertained. " Because I'm the only chance you have of saving your son," she hissed, smiling when Regina's face twisted into… something almost unreadable. There was definitely a desperate desire there mixed in with her other emotions that she revealed.

"What do you mean?"

"This," - she pulled out a small vial of pink liquid - "is the only thing that can help your son," she said mockingly. "All I need you to do is produce me your heart." Zelena proposed, obviously amused as she watched the struggle she could see in Regina's eyes. "And this offer is time limited; otherwise your son has no hope. I'll send the Dark One here tomorrow for your answer. See you soon sis." With that green smoke filled the spot Zelena occupied to now be an empty seat.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

"So, the Wicked Witch wants your heart in exchange for the cure to save Henry?" Mary Margret asked the next morning.

"Yes. And if I don't give her my heart, then Henry will die," added Regina rolling her eyes at Mary Margret's widened eyes. Regina spent majority of that night wide awake, sleep being unwelcome to her. As soon as the suitable hour arrived, she rushed to the loft where the Charmings all were having breakfast before going to see Henry. They'd spent the night cramped in the hospital room and were finally kicked out by some of the Nurses who urged them to get some rest and food while they took Henry away for some tests. Now she found herself on one of the stools with a cup of coffee Mary Margret made seeing the signs of tiredness in Regina.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"There's no choice," Regina argued looking at her former step daughter. "She is too confident about this and I don't want to risk doing anything that hurts Henry. I need to give her my heart."

"When is Gold coming?" The blonde chimed in, who was quiet for most of the conversation.

"She sent Gold over earlier before I came here; he says to go to the park tonight."

"We'll go with you." Mary Margret declared at once.

"No! It has to be me but I'll meet you at the hospital when it is done."

**LINE**

Finally the blanket fell to the ground in front of the door. Regina snatched it up pushing the door open where thick grey smoke soon engulfed her. She coughed heavily, using her arm to cover her mouth. Her shield was weakening around her now; she had to move quickly, there was no time to put another one with her magic flooding from her body to hold the shield up. The embers were very visible when Regina took a step into the room. Part of the roof caved in, barely missing her.

"Roland? Roland, are you here?" Regina called out between coughs. Her eyes were beginning to sting now. Then she heard a tiny whimper and soon managed to barely make out the shape of a tiny body huddling in the corner. A breath she didn't know she was holding left her and she crouched down to his side.

"Gina?"

"It's me, you're safe now," she promised wrapping the blanket around him squeezing his shoulders tightly. "Where are the Merry Men?" Regina urgently asked. The little boy shook his head signally he didn't know. Hopefully they got out alive. With that last thought in mind, Regina wrapped one hand around Roland while she used her free to push back some flames and smoke to give her enough time. With a wave of her hand around them, they disappeared from the room only a second before the flames raced over and the roof finally came undone.

To feel the cool atmosphere on Regina's skin was amazing along with her lungs receiving fresh air. The voices of the crowd could be heard as Regina made to untangle from Roland. Robin appeared holding onto Roland for dear life as the Merry Men crowded behind, all looking mightily stress-free seeing Roland okay. Charming and Snow sat on either side of Regina, questions escaping their lips but they were unable to be processed as Regina continued to look on at the heart warming scene.

**LINE**

Regina's hands were stuffed in her coat pockets as she strolled under moonlight. She came to a halt spotting the two figures in the horizon facing her direction. Intensively her fingers wrapped around the black bag which contained her heart Robin gave her earlier.

_She was already anxious enough walking up to the camp but her anxiety only magnified a hundred times more when she caught sight of Robin appearing from his tent, heading her way. Regina was naïve to think Robin would happily hand over her heart without complaint, despite it being _her _heart. In the short amount of time they'd known each other, they quickly formed a friendship (?) of some sort. Knowing very little about this particular thief, it was easy enough for Regina to trust him. He might as well receive the official title of being the most trustworthy for the Evil Queen._

"_Is everything alright, milady?" The man questioned, curious as to know why Regina would ask to meet him urgently. _

_Regina unconsciously shifted her weight as her mind raced to think of how to request for the heart. Robin would have to understand it would be to safe her son, he knew more than anything how valuable a child's life was and how a parent would do anything they could to help ease their suffering. He wouldn't remember her, so what did it matter if Zelena crushed her heart before she could speak to him? To him, she was simply known as the mayor of Storybrooke and nothing more in his eyes._

"_I need my heart," she stated with some finality in her tone. "I have to give it to Zelena."_

"_What? You know what she'll do if she has it-"_

"_I need it to save Henry," Regina interrupted. "His life hangs on the balance and Zelena has the only cure I can use to safe my son, whether he knows it or not I will do anything for him. Including handing over my heart," Regina said, emotion pouring out through her voice unintentionally. The vulnerability flooded her soon after saying that, she hadn't meant for that. _

"_And what if she is only playing a cruel joke?"_

"_It's a risk I have to take," said Regina stubbornly, her head shaking from side to side. "It is the only thing I have to go on."_

"_Isn't there some other way we could help him?" Robin asked, clearly thinking the heart would be only needed as a last resort. "I know Belle is searching through dozens of books on what Henry could be suffering from."_

"_That won't matter if he dies," cried Regina. "The Wicked Witch comes from Oz; there are thousands of spells and potions unique to only that realm that even I wouldn't know anything about. For all we know, Henry was given a slow working poison. And even if we did find out what she used, what happens if it doesn't mention a cure?"_

_Finally Robin seemed to realize reason within Regina's words for he moved to a nearby tree producing a black bag from the growing shrubs around it. "If you should need something milady, I'll be here." Regina gave the man a soft smile - which he returned - before walking away._

The memory surfaced another smile knowing Robin cared about her safety, to have somebody other than Mary Margret, care felt… nice. Swiftly, she wiped the smile away arriving in front of the two. Zelena as ever showed no lack of confidence; she knew how to play on Regina's fears too well.

"Do you have it?" Wordlessly Regina pulled the black pouch from her coat, opening it enough to pull out her heart before pushing it back in. Zelena grinned. "And as promised," she gestured Rumple forwards who held the vial of liquid. If possible, Zelena seemed to get even more excited when Regina easily gave over her heart, snatching the vial from Rumple, not without a glare sent Zelena's way. "See you soon sis."

Regina hopped into her car, forgetting her seatbelt, as she drove out of her parking space, sometimes skipping red lights. She was out of breath by the time she got to Henry's room which was now packed with Whale, a nurse and the Charmings. There were some more townspeople outside like Granny and Red and some other people Regina didn't pay any notice to.

"You got it?" David asked being the first to see Regina.

Regina smiled widely, holding out the vial. "It's right here."

They all watched silently and intently as Whale began to bark out some orders to the nurse present. The growing tension seemed to reach its tipping point as they all watched the liquid being injected into Henry. The nurse closely monitored Henry's vitals, her expression void of any emotion. After what seemed like eternity they all heard the soft moan of Henry who was beginning to stir.

Emma rushed to her son's side at once, grabbing his hand. Regina however remained rooted to the spot, knowing it'd be difficult to explain why she was stroking Henry's hair. That didn't prevent the tears building up in her eyes though as she watched Henry take a deep breath, his eyes opening. David and Mary Margret both embraced each other while Emma murmured things to Henry, Regina couldn't make out. Looking over her son one last time, Regina swept out of the hospital room unnoticed. While knowing Henry was awake filled her with tremendous happiness, she couldn't deny the small bit of feeling of jealousy that Emma was the one who their son would want by his side from there on out.

**LINE**

The days in the Enchanted Forest seem to move more slowly after the fire outbreak. Once they took lists to have a general idea of who made it out, they learnt there were fifteen deaths with even more people suffering from injuries. Wasting no time, they moved swiftly, seeking deep coverage in the forests in hopes Zelena wouldn't be so quick to find them. This would have to do for now while they treated everybody.

Regina found herself growing frustrated and restless since they set up camp. She was most certainly grateful that Zelena wasn't causing chaos; it was quite unsettling all the same. Not to mention there was a desperate need to _do _something! Snow asked her to help Belle with treating wounds and she did continue with her frequent occurring patrols by Robin's side - who'd been very quiet - leaving all the Merry Men behind to take care of Roland who seemed jumpy after the fire. But does tasks weren't time consuming enough for Regina's liking. When she did have find herself in those free moments, she often seemed to seek out Snow out in need of have some instructions given from her. More than often, she did have stuff to do.

And that was exactly what she did now as she approached the tent where she knew Snow and Charming spent their time talking strategies with some advisors. Walking in, Snow and Charming with Robin were crowded around the round table, a map in front of them talking in a low voice. Standing straighter Regina cleared her throat causing all their heads to whip around to her.

"Sorry to interrupt,"

Snow shook her head smiling. "It's fine Regina," she assured her. "I assume you're here for another task?" She asked in a rhetorical question. "Robin could actually use some help. I was hoping the both of you could go and get some supplies from Phillip and Aurora's kingdom. They've offered us their services and have also wrote to tell us there's been some news about Zelena but I'm afraid aren't very enlightened on it."

"Aurora has promised us she'll know about the situation if we were to travel there. Unfortunately, Snow and I need to stay here to care for the people." David carried on.

"So you want Robin and I to go? What about Roland?"

"He'll be fine here with Little John and the Merry Men taking care of him," Robin answered.

"And it will give you some time away from here, Regina," Snow added happily causing Regina to furrow her eyes at her in surprise. "You seem to be more uneasy." She clarified. Regina opened her mouth to argue but closed it quickly realizing there wasn't a point in arguing with Snow. Instead she turned on her heel and left preparing for a long journey.

**LINE**

Perplexed couldn't describe how Henry felt when he woke up in a hospital room. Through even his blurry vision that was trying to adjust to the harsh lighting, he could make out some hospital staff, his mom, her mom's friends and surprisingly the mayor. His mom had bent over him telling him repeatedly how happy she was that he was awake. He smiled at words despite being muddled for he could hardly recall what had happened. The only recent memory in his head was Killian, another friend of his mom asking if he'd like to go on a boat ride with him.

Doctor Whale did some tests afterwards coming to a conclusion he'd be fine and would be kept overnight for observation. His mom stayed with him that night with Mary Margret and David leaving very late somewhat unwillingly too. His mom was already asleep in the chair while Henry was trying to get to sleep but his active brain prevented him. Gradually - now that he was more relaxed - voices seem to come to his head such as his mom talking about things that made no sense. He was pretty sure he heard the mayor's voice at one stage talking about a woman named Zelena and referring him as her son.

Henry denied that being the truth almost instantly. Yet, as he tried to drift into sleep he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Somewhere, he felt it didn't seem to be impossible. There had been a familiarity about her when he first saw her but he simply ignored that. But then… why was she in his room when he woke up? With a final thought of knowing he'd investigate it in the morning; he fell into a restful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may be present in the story. It was a rush edit in order for me to update. The story will regularly be updated from here on out and if there is ever another hiatus again (unlikely) it will be mentioned.

Thanks for the reviews I've received. Somebody asked if this was on AO3 which it is not. My stories are only updated on and shall only be updated here. Thanks for the patient wait from everybody.

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

The next morning Henry was discharged from the hospital they made way to Granny's diner for breakfast. Henry, whose head was still no clearer of the fog as last night made a note to be more observant, catching notice of how there seemed to be whispers, people like their waitress - Ruby? - Every so often looking his direction. It made him stiffer which his mother seemed to catch on to.

"You all right kid?" Emma asked in a whisper so the talkative Mary Margret and David could not hear them. Henry shrugged a small shake of his head. Emma continued to stare intently at her son for a moment longer, turning to her parents. "Hey, David, Mary Margret, Henry and I are going to head back to our room."

"Is there something wrong?" David questions, his eyes flickering over to Henry in concern.

"No, I think Henry is just tired now. See you later?" Emma gave a half-hearted smile at her parents, showing very well she didn't mean her words fully.

* * *

Regina strolled the streets of Storybrooke on her way to the office. With everything being so eventful with dealing with the Wicked Witch of the West, being unwell and now Henry, she was neglectful towards her mayor duties leading to a mountain of work she'd need to tackle.

She was just passing Granny's when Emma and Henry came out, coming to a near collide. "Are you okay, Regina?"

Regina ignored the blonde completely as her eyes remained fixed on her son who seemed to be studying her gathering from his quizzical expression that was odd for him to even show. "Of course," said Regina gathering her composure, her eyes darting away from Henry at once. "I better be going Ms Swan," Regina said walking away hurriedly missing how Henry kept his eyes dead set on her.

Regina sighed later that day as she happily flung the pile of papers away from her when she looked up to shockingly see the outlaw lingering in the open doorway. She set aside the current pen she was holding, wordlessly gesturing the man in. "Is there something I can do for you, Robin?"

He only smiled. "I came to see how you were doing. I was delighted to hear Henry was doing well, I assume Zelena was true to her word?"

"Yes," Regina said still in disbelief, "and while I'm relieved Henry is all right, we have a bigger problem now," Regina regretfully said. "She's had my heart for nearly twenty-four hours and I'm not dead which means she needs it for something. She has also taken David's annoying courage _and _needs Mary Margret's baby. There is a larger plot at play here then she leads on."

"So… what do we do?"

Regina sighed heavily. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wasn't sure what plan of action they should take. There was too much at stake with Zelena having already surveyed them knowing all of their weaknesses. Determined to reach her goal, Regina knew Zelena would do anything which became evident when she involved Henry.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head so she could dwell on them another time, she brought her attention back to Robin. "There's not much we can do. We'll have to extend the patrol times around the town's perimeter now. I've put up a protection spell around the loft to protect Mary Margret and Henry. They'll remain safe as long as they stay in there or with somebody who has a magic ability. Belle is working on trying to figure out what Zelena has planned too." Regina explained biting on the bottom of her lip as she remembered the earlier conversation with Belle who'd been reluctant to produce any help. It was then she realized how little she'd done to help make amends with her and everyone else. "If you like, I can place a protection charm around the camp to keep Roland, you and your men safe," offered Regina.

Robin looked at her intently for a moment before leaning backwards in the chair nodding. "It would be greatly appreciated."

"Well other than that, we don't have much to do. There must be something we know in the Enchanted Forest, otherwise, why would Zelena wipe away our memories of the past year, besides giving herself an advantage… there has to be more."

"I don't disagree milady," Robin agreed. "So we would need to get back our memories."

Regina scoffed. "That's our problem. The Dark Curse can only be broken by true love's kiss and belief. The Saviour has the belief and has kissed Henry, an act of true love. Yet we all still remain clueless with no idea why the curse hasn't broken."

Robin pondered on that. "If we talked to Rumplestiltskin, now that he is in a clearer mindset, is it possible he may be able to help us?"

"It's too risky," declared Regina. "As mayor, I need to keep everybody in Storybrooke safe even if they can defend themselves. We're up against a powerful foe that is capable of many things. We don't know her weaknesses so therefore we can't afford to underestimate her by getting cocky." Regina reasoned.

* * *

Henry waved goodbye to his mom later that day. He waited as some minutes by, shifting restlessly in his seat, waiting for his mom to completely leave the inn. He crept up to the window, peering out onto the streets of Storybrooke that looked like any ordinary small town. _It isn't though_; a voice in Henry's voice rang out as he watched the people walk by. He noticed how different his mom seemed ever since they came. How people strangely knew things about him and were apparently old friends of his mom who'd neglected to mention them all through his life. Not to mention he was given time off school which his mom never let him miss, no matter what it was. People all around him seemed to be whispering things, occasionally catching his eye before they hastily turned away.

Then there was the hospital. He remembered asking his mom what had happened to him continuously and never getting a straight answer as his mom manage to always direct the conversation away. He purposely didn't mention the flashes in his memory that appeared despite it being hazy. He could recall being on the boat with Killian, apparently another long-time friend of his mother, who was talking about his dad. Everything seemed fine.

_The day was bright, the water calm as the small boat rocked back and forth steadily. He'd gone below to get something Killian asked and was about to return when he heard someone or something. The boards had creaked ominously and even with a brief search - being eager to return out to the sunshine and continue the conversation with the man - he found nothing. He'd shrugged the noise off returning out into the glorious sunshine. _

_They'd talked for a small while longer when Henry heard shuffling, as well as Killian who was instantly on his feet nudging Henry backwards. Henry had watched in bewilderment as all of a sudden a man appeared from inside and Killian was suddenly drawing a sword from somewhere. _

_It all seemed unclear from that moment in Henry's memory. There were flashes of red with the sounds of shouting. Henry wasn't able to process any of the words were being exchanged; he barely remembered what he was doing. It'd all gone black then. He'd watched helplessly a red ball hurtling towards him with Killian shouting for him to get out of the way._

It was still foggy in Henry's mind even after time to mull over it some more. It didn't make sense and Henry only remembered bits and pieces of the fight that'd taken place much to his dismay. Yet even through the blackness, he could hear everything. There was shouting and a desperate cry of apology from who Henry presumed was the strange man. He often heard his mom's pleading voice that was shaky. He thought he recognised David and Mary Margret voice when they came to visit them with his mom referring to them as to her parents? Yet, the most confusing thing was the mayor's voice that Henry was certain had said he was her son. He remembered vividly how her tone was softer, more affectionate and in a way similar to his mom's with worry. This morning she used a different tone that seemed more strained and formal as she spoke to his mom, how her eyes determinedly didn't meet his.

Shaking his head he pulled his coat on before sticking his head out the door to see if anybody was coming. He slammed the door close, running down the steps so he came into Granny's diner that was now nearly empty after the lunch hour. He was glad to see nobody he knew seemed to be around and so used his chance to run out the door. Unfortunately, he didn't get far as he'd only just turned a corner when he bumped into somebody. He tumbled onto the hard, concrete ground managing to injure his hand. "Henry?" Henry looked up, his eyes widening once he managed to see who it was through the harsh brightness of the sun. He stood up instantly, acting as he was wiping any dirt off his clothes when truthfully his mind was racing to come up with a plausible excuse. "What are you doing out here?"

"I… I was just going for a walk," Henry lied, his eyes not daring to meet the eyes that would no doubt bore into him looking for any trace of a lie.

Regina Mills sighed, shaking his head. One of the few advantages of Henry not having any memory of her was that she knew his habits inside out allowing her to know - for instance - if her son was lying to her. "Henry… you know you don't need to lie to me. Where's Emma?" Henry simply shrugged truly no idea of where his mother had gone off to. Regina looked over her son, her eyes drifting down to his hands where she spotted bright red. "What happened to your hand?" She asked concerned as she held it out to inspect it.

"It is fine," Henry brushed off. "Can I go?" He asked somewhat rudely. He really just wanted to get away before she questioned him any longer.

"No," Regina replied firmly much to Henry's surprise. "I can help Henry, whatever is going on but you need to _tell_ _me_," she implored strongly as she gently took Henry's injured hand to look it over with little struggle from her son. "I'll need to clean this and put on a bandage but it should be fine," Regina concluded just as her son yanked his arm away.

"I'll be fine."

Regina almost flinched at the harshness in her son's tone that was no longer use too. Even only be twelve years old, Henry was already showing the true signs of a teenager. She should have probably suspected it. "Why don't I take you to my place where I can take care of that" - she gestured his cradled hand - "and we can talk? I'll let your mother know you're with me so she doesn't worry."

By the tone of voice, Henry knew he didn't have much of a choice seeing as it wasn't a request. Grudgingly he agreed with a small nod at the ground. Maybe now he would get some answers.

* * *

Robin Hood was daring when he wanted to be, that was not deniable. If it would benefit somebody, he'd gladly take the risk. When his son was born, that level of boldness decreased dramatically, only sticking his neck out for a truly worthy cause. After losing Marian, he brought this to a stop almost completely rarely making an exception. After talking it over with some of the Merry Men, he decided he would make this situation one of his rare occasions to take a risk.

He strolled down the streets in town, his eyes skimming the signs. He'd checked the library earlier but found it was locked on this Sunday afternoon so decided the next best place was the pawnshop. The bell rang as usual when he entered, hearing a voice from the back shouting they'd be with him shortly. He took that as an opportunity to allow his curiosity to get the better of him as he looked around the store with its mysterious yet intriguing objects of different kinds. He'd always been aware of the famous Rumplestiltskin of being a collector of sorts always having the item that is needed for the soul he bargained a deal with.

"How can I-" Belle emerged from the back room, her eyes instantly finding Robin. She stopped short for a second, breaking into a big smile. "Robin," she said happily going to hug him which he returned. "I heard you came back with this new curse, I didn't know when I'd see you," Belle said happily pulling away.

"It is great to see you too," Robin said brightly. "I hope you're well?"

"Yes," nodded Belle offering a smile to support her answer. "So… what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Rumplestiltskin," he stated noticing Belle's smile falter immediately. "I heard you were the few who met him…"

Belle shook her head, "I was but they were under dangerous circumstances. Zelena didn't know we were truly onto her nor was she heavily guarding him which is what I suspect he is doing now. Not to mention I had some magical backup."

"I understand but I think if we were able to communicate with him, he'd be able to offer up ways for us to defeat Zelena," argued Robin. "I know Regina spoke to your earlier about figuring out what is Zelena's plan, but the Dark One may be able to confirm Zelena's plan and ways to defeat her."

Belle bit on her lower lip processing what Robin suggested. She couldn't deny it would be an easy route to take but surely Zelena wasn't idiotic enough to still fully rely on the cage knowing they would try and free him. Or else she could have used the dagger to silence him making it all a futile effort. She didn't take long to voice these concerns to Robin who simply acknowledged that they could all be the case but still they may get something.

"I'll ring Emma and Regina," Belle stated, at last, knowing now it was pointless. Robin, from what she could remember, was still as daring and stubborn as always.

"No," protested Robin instantly. "We can't tell Regina I'm afraid." Belle raised her eyebrows at him a look that asked _was he insane. _"She won't risk anybody's safety, even if they went willingly. We'll have to do this behind her back."

Belle exhaled sharply. "Okay, that means we'll be down a magical defence… but I'm calling David." She said stubbornly already pulling out her phone to do so.

* * *

Regina stayed silent as she brought Henry to her house - after texting Emma - where she cleaned the cut carefully before putting a bandage on it to prevent it from infection. She sparingly looked up at her son who said nothing either through the ordeal focusing his attention on the carpet. Finally, Regina led her son into the dining area where she made hot chocolate for him and put out one of his favourite snacks hoping to ease him into the conversation.

Setting the hot chocolate down on the table, she took her seat. "Henry -"

"- I don't care what you say," Henry cut in still evading eye contact. He'd simply wanted to go and see if he could find any clues as to what was going on, admittedly he didn't have a proper plan and was playing by ear but running into the mayor seemed to only cause annoyance inside of him for complicating his day. Even more so as she continued to urge him to explain as to what he was doing,

"Please Henry," pleaded Regina, her eyes showing only concern. "I only want to help you but I need to know what is going on."

Henry sighed deeply. He wasn't going to get out of this, he knew it but that still didn't mean he wanted to reveal everything. Maybe, if he told her part of the truth it would satisfy her. "I - I left looking for answers," he admitted quietly. Regina instantly straightened in her seat remaining silent as of not to interrupt Henry. "Mom won't tell me what happened and there are only bits and pieces of it all that I can remember but I can't figure what they mean."

"What _do _you remember?"

"I was on a boat with Killian when a strange man showed up out of nowhere. There was a lot of red flashes and shouting…"

Regina let out a sigh. "You're right, there was an attack," Regina revealed, her eyes darting down to her twitching hand that desperately wanted to reach out and hold her son's. Instead, she pulled it back in restraint, putting it under the table to resist temptation. "We don't know much about it but we believe a man of the case your mom is working on somehow snuck on the boat and led a one-man only siege against you and Killian maybe as a warning," lied Regina, hoping to have convinced Henry.

Henry nodded in hopes it conveyed he seemed satisfied with the answer. He knew well that may have been half the truth but he didn't want to be interrogated any further. "May I go now?"

At that moment the doorbell rang causing Regina to jump slightly, not going unnoticed by Henry who looked at her curiously. "Stay here," she whispered hastily getting to her feet, checking to ensure he was doing as instructed.

Once Regina was out of Henry's sight, she lit a fireball as she made slow movements towards the door. She couldn't risk it not being Zelena who'd come to pay a visit for tea. Especially with Henry in the house, she couldn't risk anything when it came down to Henry's protection. She pulled open the door, relieved to see the familiar blonde standing on the other side.

"Good, you're here," Regina whispered pulling Emma in a little more harshly than intended. "I need to speak to you," she continued to whisper, desperately hoping to be out of earshot of her son.

Emma stared at her as Regina dragged her into her home office. "Regina, - ouch - what is it?" She asked with some irritation.

"I think Henry suspects something," Regina said closing the door. "He knows something isn't right."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Of course not," snapped Regina. "I found him wandering around town in a hurry. He told me he was investigating as to what happened, which I'm sure is partly true, but there is more he isn't saying. I know my son and he isn't ignorant enough to not believe so."

"So… what do we say?"

"We need to figure out a way to restore his memories."


End file.
